Call of the Hollow: Secrets of the Fourteenth Squad
by MayhemAlpha
Summary: Hisato Oshima is captain of a secret 14th squad. A squad of reject experiments form the science institute. The story Hisato and his friends as they live and grow and fight off any who opposes them.


Call of the Hollow

The Secret of the Fourteenth Squad

Chapter 1

The field was green and lush. He was standing in knee deep grass and was looking out over the endless plains. He felt the bloodlust coming off the Hollow before he saw it. He turned completely around and stared into the eyes of the evil beast. It had the usual ugly that all Hollows had but something was different about this one. He felt that he had seen it before.

"Whatever," he thought, "This thing is a Hollow and it must die." He reached for his zanpakuto only to find that it was gone.

The Hollow cackled, "Seems you are missing something Shinigami" It growled. The Hollow began to walk up to him. He tried to back away but the grass entangled his legs and he couldn't move. The Hollow came up next to him, grabbed him by the throat and raised him in the air. The Hollow laughed as he was choked. Then a crazy thought entered his mind and he reached down and tore off the Hollow's mask. It was his own face staring back at him His Inner Hollow let out psychotic laugh.

"What's it like to be killed by yourself?" His Hollow asked, "I wouldn't know, you never put up a fight against me, I don't know how you've been suppressing me for so long but now you die, Hisato." Hisato screamed out in pain as his Hollow tightened its grip on his throat.

"No," Hisato managed to say, "I will not let you consume me"

"And what do you plan to use?" His Hollow replied, "You're weaponless! I have you at your most vulnerable, stupid Shinigami!" Hisato gritted his teeth, the Hollow was right, his zanpakuto was gone but he still had his trump card.

"I may not have a weapon but I still have this!" He waved the Hollow mask around before putting it on his own face, "Now have a taste of your own medicine!" With that Hisato put his hand on the Hollows face and fired off a cero.

His Hollow screamed in pain and dropped Hisato. It started laughing maniacally as its body began to disintegrate.

"You beat me this day, Hisato, but someday I will consume your soul! For now you can use my power but soon your soul shall be mine!" And with that the Hollow disappeared.

Hisato woke up wearing his Hollow mask and to the sound of someone slamming on his door.

Chapter 2

Bang, Bang, Bang!

"Captain! Captain are you ok?" A female voice called through Hisato's bedroom door waking him up.

"Rini?" Hisato said tiredly, "Stop yelling please I'm fine."

"May I come in?" Rini said through the door, "You were screaming a second ago and I'm worried about you"

"Ok sure come in," Hisato replied, "But I guarantee you I am fine" The door opened and Rini walked in. Rini was a beautiful young woman and Hisato took the time to admire her as she walked into his room. She had long dark hair, hazel eyes, a flawless complexion, and an hour glass body. At just under 5'6" she was the jewel in all the male squad members' eyes. The only thing off about Rini was that she had part of a Hollow mask on her cheek. It had a swirl on it and it flowed back along the side of her face in a wavy pattern. She also had a hole just below her neck and right above her chest.

Rini had these features because of what she was. Rini along with two other people in Hisato's squad were Shinicar, an Arancar who grew past their Hollow and is almost full Shinigami. Their existence is thanks to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. After years of secretly testing on both Hollow and Shinigami, The institute finally had success and brought Rini, Toki, and Asato into existence.

"Captain," Rini's voice snapped Hisato out of his moment of recollection, "Why is your Hollow mask on?"

"What? Oh yeah," Hisato reached up and pulled the mask off. As he pulled it away he felt the familiar drain of power that followed his exiting out of Hollow mode, "It's nothing Rini don't worry about it, I must have summoned it in my sleep."

"You had that dream again didn't you Captain?" She asked him, "The one about your Hollow."

Hisato sighed, "Yeah I did."

"Captain that's the fifth time this month!" Rini said with a gasp, "You should go talk to the institute and see if they can help you suppress it"

"I don't need help suppressing him Rini," Hisato said in a stern tone, "And besides I would never go the institute for help, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have to suppress him in the first place!" It was true it was thanks to the institute that Hisato was what he was.

Hisato was assumed to be the first ever Viziard. Created by the institute at the same time they were working on Rini and the others, his project was considered a failure and he was sent to be Captain of the secret fourteenth squad, a squad made up of all the tests the institute did on Shinigami, or failed tests that is. However it was no secret that Hisato despised his creators.

"Captain I know you don't like them but you need to remember the good things the institute has done, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them," Rini said matter-of-factly, "Now get up there's a hell butterfly waiting with a message for you."

Hisato groaned as he got up, "Jeez what do they want this early in the morning?" He yawned as he reached for his captain's kimono; Hisato put it on and was almost out the door when he realized that he forgot something, "Oh man almost forgot my zanpakuto that would have been bad."

As Hisato drew his sword out from the specifically made sheath he puts in at night, he prepared himself for what was about to happen. As soon as it was completely out Hisato's head was filled with two loud voices.

"Good Morning sir!" They both said in unison.

"Are we gonna kick anybody's ass today sir?" Asked a higher pitched feminine voice.

"Sorry about Kazekurakka sir, just try to ignore her that's what I do" The other voice was deeper than the first, a man's voice, it sounded a little depressed.

"Oh don't you start with me Iryujonkyastua!" Kazekurakka said with a mean tone, "If you should ignore anybody sir it should be this depressing loser!"

"Both of you need to shut up!" Hisato yelled at his sword, "It's too early for this!"

"Captain?" Rini said, "Is everything ok?" To Rini's perspective it appeared that Hisato was yelling at an inanimate object.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine Rini," Hisato sighed, "The idiots in this sword just won't shut up"

"Oh that's right you can hear your zanpakuto's spirits at all times right?" Rini asked. It was true Hisato could always hear the spirits and talk to them without entering the usual meditative state. It was the one downside to what the institute did to his zanpakuto. During the testing they did on Hisato the institute decided to start another test on zanpakutos. What they did to it he's still not sure, but he does know that the end result was an extremely powerful zanpakuto with two seals and two souls in it, Kazekurakka (Wind Cracker) and Iryujonkyastua (Illusion Caster). The only problem is that he could hear the souls at all times, and they rarely stopped bickering with each other.

There was another knock at Hisato's door then another Shinicar walked into his room.

"Oh am I interrupting something, lovebirds?" The Shinicar asked with a laugh as he noticed Hisato and Rini sitting together.

Rini and Hisato practically leapt apart as they both said with unison, "What!? Lovebirds!? Are you crazy Asato!?"

"Ahahaha, you two should see the looks on your faces!" Asato laughed, "Oh man I'm kidding guys I'm kidding, we all know that Rini's heart belongs to Toki"

"Asato you really are crazy I told you that I don't like Toki we are just friends," Rini said matter of factly.

"Friends with benefits maybe," Asato whispered to Hisato. Rini shot them a dirty look while both of them laughed like crazy.

"Come on guys it's not funny what if Toki walked in here right now? That would be embarrassing for all of us," Rini said.

Hisato wiped a tear and said with a chuckle, "He won't walk in on us Toki is in the Human world on Hollow duty."

"What?" Rini gasped, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Aw did someone not get to kiss their boyfriend goodb-" The last word Asato was saying was cut off as Rini delivered a straight punch to his stomach. "Cough, cough, jeez Rini watch it you almost hit my Hollow hole do you have any idea how bad that would hurt?"

"Next time I will hit it you green haired freak," Rini said with venom in her voice.

"Ok guys calm down, Asato cut it out, and Rini learn to take a joke ok?" Hisato said, "Now I'm gonna go see what the Captain-Commander wants and when I come back I want you two to get along got it?"

"Yes Captain," They said in unison.

"Wonderful, I'll see you guys in an hour or so, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Hisato started to walk out the door, "Oh and Rini one more thing you really need to catch up with your lieutenant paper work I'm starting to get shit from the institute because of how lazy you are"

"I'm sorry Captain I have been so busy lately I haven't had time to do any work," Rini said.

"So you're too busy to do your job?" Asato snickered.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Asato," Hisato said while glaring at him, "As the third seat you should be helping her, and if Toki gets back before I do tell him that his work is on his desk," And with that Hisato stepped out the door and flash-stepped away.

Chapter 3

Hisato was sick of these meetings. First off he knew it wasn't a regular Captains meeting, it was just gonna be Hisato, the Captain-Commander, and the Twelfth Squad Captain. The Captain-Commander was gonna tell him how his squad did something wrong, again, and the twelfth Captain was gonna try to run tests on him. It was ridiculously annoying; Hisato knew that the rest of Soul Society hated him and his squad's existence, at least those who knew about his squad's existence. He just wished that they could be a bit nicer about it.

"Hisato glad you could make it," A cold voice said, pulling Hisato out of his day dream.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I told you to address me as Captain Oshima," Hisato said venomously.

"Seeing as you owe your life to me I can address you however I want," Kurotsuchi said bringing his painted face close to Hisato's

Hisato drew his sword and leveled it at Kurotsuchi's chest, "And it seems that your life is now in my hands, so back off."

"Both of you be quite!" The Captain-Commander said sternly.

"Yeah let's get this over with," Hisato said as he pointed at Kurotsuchi, "You, stay away from me I'm fine and don't need you to test me for anything, and you" He pointed at the Captain-Commander now, "What the hell did my squad do this time?"

"Something unforgivable," The Captain-Commander said.  
=====

"Uh I hate paperwork!" Rini sighed throwing her hands in the air.

"Just stop complaining already," Asato said, "Besides if you did your work like you're supposed to you would be up to date with everything, like Toki's assignment."

Rini sighed, "I really wish you would stop making those jokes Asato, I don't want Toki to know I like him."

"Don't worry Rini I won't tell him," Asato said leaning back in his chair so he could look her in the eye, "You should be more worried about Toki figuring it out from you; you're not exactly hiding it."

"Yeah I'm not good with this kind of thing," Rini said sadly. She looked over at Asato. Despite what everyone in the squad thought the two of them were close friends and Rini knew she could trust him. Sure he didn't seem trustworthy with his spiky green hair, the Hollow mask shard covering his left eye and his Arancar garb, but Rini knew deep down he was a good guy.

"By the way you might want to keep said topic on the down low I'm pretty sure that Toki is back," Asato whispered, "Oh and you have some meat on your face."

Rini's hand shot up and wiped the food off her cheek right as Toki walked in.

"Hey guys I'm back" He said waving to them.

Rini jumped up and hugged Toki as Asato gave a halfhearted, "Hey."

Rini leaned back and pointed a finger at Toki's chest, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Human world I could have given you a shopping list!" She said with a smile.

"Hey now I've been gone for a day, just got back and you scold me for not doing your shopping? That's just mean," Toki said with a smile.

Rini laughed, "Well I have to go take these papers to the twelfth squad building I'll be back later bye!" And with that Rini ran out the door

Asato looked at the back of Toki's head as Rini ran off. He could feel the want coming off him; in fact it was so thick that he was surprised that Rini hadn't noticed it yet. He felt sorry for the two of them, Asato wasn't allowed to say anything to either of them because both asked for him to keep it secret and Asato didn't feel like breaking either of their trusts.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Toki asked turning to look at Asato.

"So I've been told," Asato laughed, "Now come on lover boy we have work to do."

"Ok, I'm serious though man Rini has to be the most beautiful women alive," Toki said putting his head in his hand and his elbow on the desk. Asato snickered a little, to him seeing Toki all lovey dovey was hilarious. The poor guy just wasn't built for this. Toki had a very boyish face and messy, sandy blond hair. His Hollow mask shard was on the left side of his head, it looked like the top part of the mouth part of the mask, it had teeth and the sides curled up into spikes. What Rini saw in him Asato will never know.

"Alright man that's enough out of you, stop daydreaming, keep it in your pants, and get your work done," Asato said turning back to the mounds of paperwork he still had to do.

"You know I don't have to do any of this it's not in my job description," Toki said in an I-told-you-so type of manner.

"You're right," said Asato, "But as the fourth seat of the squad it is your job to make sure everyone is training so you could watch a bunch of weak Shinigami and Arancar train or you can stay here and do some paperwork, with Rini.

Toki sat there for a minute contemplating it then turned around and started to work on the paperwork, "Screw you man you trapped me with that one."

"Damn straight I know how to make you do anything I want," Asato said giving Toki a creepy smile, "Anything I want."

"Dude that's really creepy please stop," Toki said. Asato got up and started to laugh crazily and leaned over Toki with his arms up. Suddenly the door blasted open and Hisato flew in.

"Hisato?" "Captain?" Asato and Toki said in surprise as Hisato grabbed Asato by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Hisato then drew his sword and pointed it at Asato's chest.

"If you haven't noticed yet, how you answer this next question decides whether you live or die," Hisato said with tangible rage flowing from his pores.

Chapter 4

Toki was freaking out. One second he was goofing around with his friend, and the next second his captain Hisato had Asato by the throat and was threatening his life.

"Captain calm down," Toki said with fear in his voice, "Whatever he did can't be that bad right?"

"Wrong Toki, what Asato did is unforgivable and he must be punished!" Said Hisato

"It can't be worth taking my life right?" Asato managed to choke out.

"Your right for once," Hisato said while letting Asato down, "But you will be punished."  
"What exactly did I do?" Asato asked while rubbing his throat.

"According to the Captain-Commander you blew up a rural area in Tokyo and half of Mount Fuji!" Hisato yelled at him.

"How the hell did you go from Tokyo to Mount Fuji in one fight?" Toki asked Asato.

"The Hollow liked to run around," Asato told Toki then he turned towards Hisato, "Besides what does it matter we fixed it all up no humans figured it out."

"Asato you broke two squad rules and put human lives in danger!" Hisato yelled while poking his sword at Asato.

"What rules did I break?" Asato asked.

"First off you went to the Human world without express permission from anyone and second off you used your Bankai irresponsibly!" Hisato said while sheathing his zanpakuto.

"How did you know I used Bankai?" Asato said with surprise.

"Asato, your zanpakuto, Ryushi-sen (Particle Beam), is powerful but unless you use Bankai, it's not strong enough to cause the damage you did, only the Captain-Commander has a zanpakuto of that strength," Hisato explained patiently.

"Damn it," Asato cussed, "I thought I could hide that."

"Nope your Captain always finds out," Hisato said darkly, "And as soon as Rini comes back we are headed to the Human world."

"WHAT!?" Toki and Asato howled in unison, "I just got back," "Why? The Human world sucks!"

"Because it's obvious that you need to learn how to control your Bankai and need to be punished and the Human world is the perfect place for you to do both," Hisato sighed, "And I'm sorry Toki I know you just got back but you need Bankai training too."

"Bankai training?" Rini asked curiously as she walked in the room, "Are we gonna go do some Bankai training?"

"Yes Rini we are all going to the real world for Bankai training and other punishments," Asato said sarcastically.

"Wait punishments? Bankai training isn't a punishment," Rini said, "And besides why would we be punished?"

"Because Asato over here broke a few rules," Hisato said, "Now everyone go pack we are leaving shortly."

Hisato walked into his room and held up his sheathed zanpakuto. "You guys have been really quite today is something wrong?" He asked Kaze and Kyastua.

"We knew you were in an important meeting so we shut up!" Kaze said, "Although you seem to be out of it now so I'm gonna start talking again YAY!"

"Oh joy," Hisato and Kyastua moaned in sync. Hisato tossed the sword to the side (trigger an "Ouch!" Out of the two spirits) and started to pack some essentials for the trip.

"Going somewhere?" A snide voice said behind him. Hisato spun around and stared into his own eyes through a mask. Hisato's Hollow mask he realized. Then it struck him what he was looking at.

"Haha finally figuring it out eh Hisato? It's me your Hollow Hantai" He chuckled, "Are you ready to have your soul eaten?" Hisato took a step back in fright and stared at his mask. It wasn't the best looking thing but that was a given for Hollow masks. It had these three spikes that wrapped around Hisato's head when he used it, it also had these little hooks that hooked onto his ears, and finally down by the mouth it had spikes that curled back along his cheeks. Hisato actually liked his mask despite its weird look. Hisato stopped for a second. He was right, that mask belonged to Hisato not Hantai.

"You can't devour me Hantai not as long as I have this," and Hisato summoned his mask and held it to the side, "As long as I can summon this I'm in control of you."

Hantai started laughing, "You think that signifies your control of me? That only shows how I'm controlling you!" He yelled at Hisato, "That mask and that hole in your chest both signify how close I am to devouring your soul!"

Hisato's hand flew up his chest and grabbed the cloth surrounding the small hole in his chest.

"You're probably wondering how I know about that Hollow hole huh?" Hantai said with a chuckle, "It's very simple really. I know everything about you! I know all your fears, all of your desires, and all of your hopes and dreams! I am you!"

Hisato glared at the Hollow with hate, "You aren't even close to me, what you are is a sick twisted echo of what I'm like and I'm sick of looking at your face," With that Hisato reached down and drew his sword.

"Oh looks like someone is getting a little edgy," Hantai said with joy, "Wonderful let that rage flow through you, it be the same thing if you just gave up now, both would settle this at the same speed."

"Leave my presence," Hisato commanded.

Hantai chuckled, "Oh you naive little Shinigami that's not possible, but I will let you go back to the real world. I can wait a little longer to devour your soul." And with that Hantai dissolved and Hisato was left with terror in his heart and a seemingly laughing mask in his hand.

Chapter 5

A little bit later Hisato, Asato, Rini, and Toki arrived at the portal to the real world. They ran through standard safety protocol and then when everyone was ready they walked through the portal and transported to the real world.

"Blegh," Asato spat as he emerged from the portal, "The real world smells like shit."

"No that's just your upper lip Asato," Toki said as he came through the portal, "The real world isn't all that bad once you get used to it."

"I'm looking forward to all the attractions the real world has to offer," Rini said, "So many different...," She licked her lips, "Romantic attractions available."

"Rini you'll have time for those 'romantic attractions' later for now we need to start some training for you and Toki and start Asato's punishment," Hisato said with an evil smile, "And I know just what to do." He held up a small little pellet for everyone to see.

"Oh no," Toki said.

"Captain, please no," Rini pleaded.

"Aw shit," Asato cussed.

"Yep," Hisato said, rolling the small pellet in his hand, "Hollow bait, now every draw your swords and let's get started." Hisato watched as everyone drew out their zanpakutos, Asato pulled his from his back, Rini from her hip, and Toki held his backwards.

"Everybody ready?" Hisato asked, he got three nods of approval, "Great now for some ground rules, nobody is allowed to use Bankai unless I say so and Asato you are not allowed to unseal your zanpakuto at all."

"That's ok I like a challenge," was Asato's reply

"Wonderful, oh and don't worry about the Menos I'll take care of those," Hisato rolled the pellet in between his fingers, "training starts... NOW!" And he crushed the pellet.

The reaction was immediate. The howls of Hollows filled the air as everyone flash stepped to the nearest target. A few minutes later Asato was laughing his ass off as he killed Hollow after Hollow.

"This is the best punishment I've ever had," He said as he cut down another Hollow, "Doesn't Hisato remember that I love combat? Well it doesn't matter now." Asato felt the ground shake behind him. He turned around and stared at the giant Hollow.

"Oh man a Menos Grande now we have something really fun to fight," Asato said, "Let's go big boy!" He jumped at the Menos aiming to cut it length wise in half when it loosed a scream and died. When Asato landed he saw Hisato twirling a large chakram around his finger and behind him floated a female wind spirit.

"Hey moron!" The spirit called to him, "Master Hisato told you he would take care of any Menos you dumbass!"

"Kaze come on now don't be too hard on him, I mean he is in trouble," Hisato said while tossing the chakram around.

"Captain, can I please fight something stronger than the basic Hollow?" Asato asked. Kaze flew over to Asato.

"No you may not stupid-head," she sneered at him, "You're in trouble remember?"

"Kaze leave him alone, Asato get out of here," Hisato told them.

"Yes sir," They both said in unison. Then another Menos appeared to their right, Asato started to move towards it but once more was blocked by Hisato.

"Gale Force Twister!" He yelled while throwing Kazekurakka at the Menos. While the chakram spun, wind began to whirl around it until a full tornado had formed around it. The twister turned towards the Menos and lifted it up off the ground. Hisato then disappeared from in front of Asato. The twister blew away and standing on the body of the dead Menos was Hisato twirling Kazekurakka around his finger.

"You better get going there's still plenty of Hollows to kill," Hisato told Asato then he flash stepped away.

"Grahhhh!" Another Hollow screamed out as Toki ran his sword through it.

"Come on you Hollow scum! Give it your best shot!" He yelled as he slashed a Hollow in two.

"Nice one Toki!" Rini called to him as she blasted a Hollow with white lightning. The two of them had been covering each other's backs since the start of the training session. It had been over an hour and neither had released their zanpakuto yet although they knew it would have to been soon, and with the appearance of even more Hollows that time became now.

"This is ridiculous!" Toki called over to Rini, "You think it would be ok if we released our zanpakutos?"

"Yeah the Captain said it was fine!" Rini replied, "Let's do it!"

"Blast your music, Sonikkusuraisa (Sonic Slicer)!" Toki yelled as he ran his hand over his arm. As his hand traveled over his arm Toki's sword changed into its released form. The blade took up all of his fore arm plus two extra feet, and it was bladed on one side. The blade was attached to him by white tendrils that appeared to grow into Toki's shoulder, and his other arm was all Hollowfied, his left hand looked like it had been replaced with eagle talons, and around his head was what looked like Hollow headphones. He swung his sword around so the tip was pointing towards the horde of Hollows.

"Sonic Burst!" Toki yelled as a blast of sound exploded through the Hollows in front of him killing the lot of them.

"Distort! Eiennosurasshu (Eternal Slash)!" Rini yelled releasing her zanpakuto. Her blade transformed into the shape of an infinity sign. Around her chest and back was white body armor and on her back were two bumps. The Hollow mask shard on her cheek had grown and now covered her mouth. Rini brought her sword hilt to the hand that wasn't carrying the sword and scratched something onto it. Her blade began to glow red.

She yelled out, "Pyro Slash!" And swung her sword at the Hollows. Her blade sent out a giant blast of fire incinerating everything in front of her. In a minute they cleared the area of Hollow and relaxed a little.

"Hey Rini? Why do we look more like Hollows when we release our zanpakutos? But at the same time when we release them they turn into actual sword?" Toki asked Rini.

Rini sighed, "Toki you remember what the name of our race is right?"

"Of course we are called Shinicar!" Toki said proudly

"Right and you know how zanpakutos work for both Arancar and Shinigami right?" She asked him.

Toki rolled his eyes, "Yes, A Shinigami's zanpakuto when released takes on its true form and an Arancar's zanpakuto when released will change the Arancar partially back into their Hollow form."

"Exactly so when a Shinicar releases their zanpakuto we get a little of both, and when we go Bankai we get even more of both," Rini told him.

"Oh yeah," Toki said. Suddenly a massive reiatsu bombarded both of them.

"What was that!?" Rini yelled.

Toki's eyes were wide with shock. The he muttered two words, "Vasto Lorde."

Another Hollow disappeared as Hisato slashed through it with Kazekurakka. Hisato had been slashing thorough tons of Hollows since the start of the training session and a fair share of Menos too.

"Master this is getting boring," Kaze complained as she floated around Hisato, "These stupid Hollows suck balls, lets fight something better like and adjuchas or an Arancar."

"Yeah I know Kaze I'm bored too," Hisato said, "Let's go find something stronger to battle." As Hisato walked around killing Hollows he made sure to keep checking on his squad's reiatsu fluctuations and make sure nobody was dying. It was during one of these checkings that he felt the reiatsu of an adjuchas. Hisato began to laugh.

"Let's do this," He told Kaze.

"Yeah sir! Let's go kick some Hollow ass!" Kaze yelled. Hisato flashed step over to where he sensed the adjuchas. At first he didn't see anything when out of nowhere he was hit with a force equal to that of a speeding train. Hisato flew through the air and slammed into a rock. Kazekurakka slammed into the ground and reverted back to its sealed form.

"Jesus Christ what was that?" Hisato asked himself as he stood up shakily.

"Hahaha! Time to die Shinigami!" The adjuchas laughed as he hit Hisato again. Hisato rolled away from his next hit and finally got a good look at the Adjuchas. It had the normal Hollow features along with a huge tail and four spear tipped tentacles.

"Well shit," Hisato swore as he looked around for his sword. It was about fifty feet behind the Adjuchas. Hisato stared at the Hollow and flash stepped to point blank range.

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!" He yelled and a blast of blue fire incinerated the Adjuchas. Hisato then sprinted to his sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"ROAR!" The Adjuchas howled, "You will pay for that Shinigami!"

"Right I'm gonna pay," Hisato said sarcastically. He then began to twirl his zanpakuto in front of him, "Dazzle their minds, Iryujonkyastua!" Hisato's zanpakuto didn't change much when it was released the most notable feature was the multitude of colors that ran along the pure white blade, and of course the appearance of Kyastua, a being made of thousands of swirling colors, behind Hisato. Hisato struck up a stance then leapt forward and slashed across the Adjuchas's right shoulder.

"Damn," Hisato turned to look at the Adjuchas. The cut was too shallow. The Adjuchas laughed and slammed all four of its tentacles into Hisato.

"See I told you Shinigami! You lost!" It gloated as it stared at the crushed form of Hisato. Then suddenly the Adjuchas's left wrist sprayed blood and the hand fell off.

"What!?" The Adjuchas yelled in pain he turned towards the hole Hisato's body was in, "How did you..." It stopped mid-sentence because the hole with the mangled corpse of Hisato was empty.

"It's called illusion magic twit," Hisato said from behind the Adjuchas, "Why do you think my blade has 'Illusion' in its name? For shits and giggles?"

"You'll pay for that Shinigami," the Adjuchas growled.

"Oh yeah totally, listen up dick head when I cut you, you enter an illusion and you're released when I cut you again." Hisato explained, "And that's just one of its many powers."

"Die Shinigami!" The Adjuchas sent all four of his tentacles and his tail towards Hisato. Hisato pointed his blade at the Adjuchas.

"Rainbow Flash!" He called out as all of the pulsating colors leapt off the blade in a giant flash of color. The lights momentarily blinded the Adjuchas and it missed Hisato by an inch. Hisato then took his sweet time putting a nice little cut into one of the Adjuchas's tentacles. The Adjuchas lifted up his tentacles and saw one was cut. He roared out in rage.

"The same trick won't work on me twice Shinigami scum!" And the Adjuchas began to swing his tentacles all around trying to hit the real Hisato while the illusion one was slashing away at the Adjuchas. By sheer luck one of the flying tentacles managed to hit Hisato and cut itself on the sword releasing the Adjuchas from its illusion.

"Well looks like someone is catching on. But I have one more trick up my sleeve," Hisato said as he held his sword in front of him, tip facing the ground.

"Illusion Step," He said calmly as he dropped his zanpakuto. He then flash stepped forward into the blade. The sword exploded like it was made of water and covered the now flash stepping Hisato in a shimming liquid. Hisato then started flash stepping in a circle around the Adjuchas. Were ever he landed a clone of Hisato appeared, soon hundreds of Hisatos stood in a circle around the Adjuchas.

"Try to find the real one," They said in unison. The Adjuchas looked around in fright then spotted a Hisato clone standing way behind the pack. The Adjuchas grinned and jumped at him and...

It was over. The Adjuchas didn't even make it to the illusion Hisato. The real one jumped out of the crowd and decapitated the Adjuchas as soon as it started to move.

"Wrong choice," Hisato said as he sheathed his zanpakuto, "Good fight though, granted I probably should have told you that before I killed you, oh well time for a nap." Hisato laid down on a mossy rock and closed his eyes.

"Nobody to fight anyway..." He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

A little while later Hisato was woken up by a massive burst of reiatsu. He stood up and turned in the direction the reiatsu was coming from. His eyes widened in shock because the biggest portal to Hueco Mundo he had ever seen was a little over a hundred feet away from him. Out of it walked a horde of Menos, five Gillian, three Adjuchas, and one...

"Vasto Lorde," Hisato said with a mix of fear and excitement in his voice.

Chapter 6

Asato was running as fast as he could toward the portal as fast as he could. He had seen the portal open just as he finished off the last basic Hollow in the vicinity. He licked his lips in anticipation for the fight. He hadn't fought a Menos all day and Asato was ready to go all out.

"Hey Captain," Asato said as he landed next Hisato, "Quite a few Menos huh?"

"Yeah that's a lot of Menos to kill," Toki said as he and Rini arrived.

"Well guys guess I can't keep you restricted forever, Asato you may release your zanpakuto," Hisato said as he kept a hand on his sheathed sword, pumping energy into the trapped blade.

"Oh fuck yes!" Asato said leaping with joy. He then pointed his blade high into the sky, "Blast them to hell, Ryushi-sen!" Asato's sword melted down his arm and formed into an arm cannon. Asato's feet turned into claws and armor plating grew along his back. He also had a pair of Hollowfied sunglasses on. Asato pointed the cannon at the lead Gillian and changed the dial on his shoulder to the 'lightning' setting, and then he fired at the Gillian. A monstrous blast of energy fired off from the cannon and took the Gillian's head and shoulders clean off.

"Oh man that felt good," Asato said as multiple hatches opened up along the cannon and excesses heat poured out. Then he looked around and realized that Toki and Rini had killed the other four Gillian.

"Come on guys not cool!" He complained, "Whatever dibs on the Adjuchas!" Asato then jumped into the air, grabbed the dial on his shoulder and set it to the 'fire' setting. A ball of fire and plasma began to build up at the tip of the cannon.

"Incineration Bomb!" He yelled and punched one of the Adjuchas with the ball of fiery death. There was an explosion of flame and plasma, but when the dust cleared the Adjuchas had barely taken any damage.

"You won't be able to harm them with just shikai, Asato, that's why I'm giving all of you permission to use Bankai," Hisato said, "Toki you should sit this one out." Hisato then drew his zanpakuto and released all of the energy that he had been storing in the sheath. With this energy, he flew forward and cut the lead Adjuchas clean in half before it had time to react.

Asato grinned and Rini gave a nod of approval, then both released their Bankais

"Bankai!" They said in unison as their zanpakutos began to glow and their reiatsu increased immensely.

Rini's zanpakuto changed so that it now looked like three infinity signs staked on top of each other. She also had her full Hollow mask on, which was fairly basic, the only thing that stood out was the wavy horn like things flowing towards the back of her head. The biggest change was that the small bumps on Rini's back were now huge wings.

"Yugamu Eiennosurasshu (Distorted Eternal Slash)," Rini said as she began to float into the air.

Asato's change was more dramatic than Rini's. He now had two arm cannons with long barrels, two long thin cannons growing out of his shoulders, and he now had a tank top in place of his black kimono. Along with all this he had his Hollow mask on; his was sharp and angular with lines connecting the eye pieces to the sides of the mask.

"Jigokuno Ryushi-sen (Hellish Particle Beam)," Asato said with a laugh, "Let's go Rini, Hisato have fun with the Vasto Lorde."

Asato and Rini each took on a different Adjuchas. The one Asato took on had these huge blades strapped to its arms and all along its body. He realized his mistake right as the Adjuchas attacked.

"Just because I have twin cannons doesn't mean I can't hold my own in a melee fight, asshole," Asato said with a smile, easily blocking the Adjuchas's attack with the barrel of one of his cannons. Asato leapt back and took aim with both cannons. At his feet twin rods drove into the ground keeping Asato from flying backwards as he fired both guns. The smoke had barely started to clear when the Adjuchas practically flew forward and began a vicious attack against Asato. Asato sustained some heavy hits before he was able to flash step back. He had cuts along his chest and a few on the exposed flesh on his arms.

"Alright, bitch," Asato said while spitting up a little bit of blood, "It seems I need to kick it up a notch with you."

"HAHAHA!" The Adjuchas let out a deep laugh, "You will lose this fight, Shinigami."

"I have a name, dick head," Asato said venomously, "My name is Asato and you're dead." Asato then brought his cannons together. They morphed into one big cannon that wrapped around his chest.

"Nuke Laser!" He hollered. A gigantic blast loosed itself from the cannon and streaked towards the Adjuchas. It exploded on contact and sent Asato flying backwards.

"How do you like that stupid Hollow!?" Asato laughed as he stood up, "Nuke laser takes the destructive force of a nuclear bomb and compresses it into my target." Asato walked over to the small crater just in time to watch the Adjuchas jump out and grab him by the throat.

"Die Shinigami," It said calmly. Asato started to panic, his cannons were still cooling off from the last attack and he probably didn't have the strength to raise them anyway. Then he heard Hisato yell to him. "Asato! Contingency plan delta!"

Asato smiled, "Hey asshole," He said to the Adjuchas, "Say goodbye you Hollow freak." The thin cannons on Asato's back rotated so that they were aimed at the Adjuchas. Then they fired. Twin lasers streaked forward and pierced through the Adjuchas's head, frying its brain with microwaves and high level radiation. The Adjuchas let go of Asato and died.

"Piercing Laser bitch," Asato coughed. He stretched for a bit then the scream hit his ears. He spun around and looked over to where Rini was fighting, saw her on the ground, saw the blade swing down towards her, and knew he wouldn't make it in time. The blade swung down and...

Nothing. Rini opened her eyes after a minute and saw that the Adjuchas's sword had been stopped by long talon like fingers. She turned her head a little and saw Toki. He had a fierce look on his face. Then he started talking.

"You will not touch her," He said menacingly.

"And what are you gonna do about it hmmm?" The Adjuchas taunted.

Toki looked It straight in the eye, raised his sword and said, "Bankai." The resulting blast of reiatsu sent the Adjuchas tumbling backwards.

"Rini stay here, I don't want you to get hurt," Toki said. Rini stared at him in awe. Toki's Bankai looks amazing, she thought. Toki's blade had gained these big spikes on it as well as what looked like the barrel of a tank cannon. His other arm now had a weird thin gauntlet on it with sonic blaster attachments. His mask also had speaker patterns on its cheeks and long scratches in a crescent moon shape from right to left.

Toki raised both arms toward the Adjuchas, "Sonic Devastation!" He called out. Twin blasts of sonic energy erupted from both arms and carved large trails toward the Adjuchas. It managed to block some of the attack but still took heavy damage.

"I'm not done with you!" Toki yelled running towards the Adjuchas he jumped into the air and slammed his blade into the ground, "Ecstatic Sound!" The ground around the Adjuchas blasted apart putting the Adjuchas off balance.

"Time for round two! Sonic Blade!" A small latch opened at the bottom of Toki's blade and sound energy laced the edge of the blade. He flash stepped forward and sliced the Adjuchas in half.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl," Toki said matter of factly.

"What was that Toki?" Rini said as she walked up to him.

"It, I, well, umm, you see..." He was stopped mid-sentence as a huge explosion of power brought their attention over to Hisato's fight.

Hisato was being pressed to his limit by the Vasto Lorde. He had Kazekurakka out. The Vasto Lorde had a pole arm as his weapon and was pushing Hisato farther and farther. Hisato knew he only had one option available.

"This has been a good fight but I have to end it now," Hisato said.

"It's about time Shinigami," The Vasto Lorde said.

Hisato placed his chakram in front of him and said...

"Bankai"

Chapter 7

The change was apparent. Hisato now had two huge chakrams, each one had three blades on separate track than the big main ones, and his clothes were more ninja base, tight fitting and easy to move in. Hisato put one of the chakrams in front of him.

"Gale Force Hurricane Tunnel!" He called out. A huge hurricane blew forward towards the Vasto Lorde sweeping him off his feet. Hisato then tossed the other chakram into the tunnel, sending it slicing into the Vasto Lorde. Hisato pulled the chakram back and killed the spell.

"Very good," The Vasto Lorde said as it lifted up its weapon, "But I'm better." It then swung the blade end towards Hisato, who blocked it with ease.

"That's your best shot? Really?" Hisato asked incredulously.

"No this is!" Bolts of electricity flared along the pole arm and into Hisato. Hisato screamed out in pain, the electricity keeping him in place. He knew he had to break the connection otherwise he would die. Then an idea came to his mind. He flicked a switch on the handle of the chakram. The extra blades on the chakram began to spin at high velocities flicking the two weapons apart.

"Chainsaw Chakrams," Hisato wheezed. He stood up and pointed the still rotating chakrams at the Vasto Lorde, "Now we play by my rules."

Hisato started to spin the chakrams round and round his arms, then strings made of wind wrapped around his hands and he threw the chakrams at the Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde managed to dodge one but took a hard hit from the other. Then Hisato pulled them back and both chakrams hit the Vasto Lorde, carving lines in Its shoulders. Hisato then began a high speed melee attack against the Vasto Lorde landing some good hits on It. Asato, Rini, and Toki stared in awe as their captain went all out on the Vasto Lorde. Dodging, spinning, slicing, Hisato was a blur of metal and flesh landing hit upon hit against the Vasto Lorde. Hisato finished his kata and jumped back to observe how much damage he did.

The Vasto Lorde was standing in a puddle of Its own blood with a ton of cuts on Its body. Then the cuts began to bubble and heal in a matter of seconds.

"High speed regeneration," Hisato heard Toki say.

"Yes puny Shinigami, High speed regeneration," The Vasto Lorde said with a smile "You can't beat me." The Vasto Lorde then began to spin his pole arm around his head and the swung it at Hisato sending a bolt of lightning into the Shinigami's chest. Blood sprayed from Hisato's mouth as he flew backwards and slammed into the ground.

Hisato could hear his squad mates running towards him. He held up a hand to stop them and stood up.

"It's obvious that I'm going to have to end this soon," He said to the Vasto Lorde.

"Yes I'll finish you off quickly," the Vasto Lorde taunted, while swinging his pole arm around. Hisato then did something no one saw coming, he sealed his zanpakuto. Gasps of horror escaped the lips of Toki, Rini, and Asato.

"Captain what are you doing!?" Rini yelled out in fear. Hisato held up his hand to silence her then brought the same hand over his face, summoning his Hollow mask. He flash stepped towards the Vasto Lorde and ended the fight. The Vasto Lorde had just enough time to gasp in awe before It was ripped to shreds by Hisato's rapid flash step attack.

"With my Hollow mask out I become five times stronger and faster," Hisato told the corpse, "You never had a chance."

Asato walked over and clapped his hand on Hisato's shoulder, "Good fight Captain."

"Yeah, but I had to bring my Hollow mask out," Hisato said while crushing the mask to dust under his foot, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it."

"It doesn't matter Captain, but it's getting late we should head to where were staying," Toki said while staring at Rini but making it look like he was gazing at the sunset.

"Yeah let's go," Hisato said. As everyone else started to walk away Hisato tore open his kimono and looked at the hole in his chest. As soon as he had summoned his mask it had started to burn, and now Hisato could see that it had grown to the size of a dollar coin. He swore then hurried after the others.

Chapter 8

It had been a week since Hisato, Toki, Rini, and Asato entered the Human world and everybody was exhausted. Hisato had worked them like dogs all week, alternating between Bankai and Kido training, Hisato had worked everyone into the ground. Finally, after constant complaining, Hisato had decided to give everyone a day off.

Rini woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the time. The clock read eight o'clock; Rini rolled her eyes wrapped a blanket around herself and walked to the door.

"Can I help you?" She said angrily at then sweetened up when she saw it was Toki at her door. The poor boy was completely caught off guard when he saw his crush standing practically in the nude in front of him.

"Um..well..you see..I..I was wondering," Toki said exasperated

"Yes?" Rini said batting her eyelashes.

Toki swallowed then said, "Would you like to hang out today, just us?"

Rini stared at him in shock. Since their first day in the Human world, when Toki saved Rini's life, they had been flirting constantly but this was the first time either had suggested a date.

Toki saw how intensely Rini was staring at him and started to mumble out a sorry, "It's ok if you don't want to. I'll just go hang with Asato..." Toki started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rini reached out and grabbed his arm, "I would love to spend the day with you, Toki."

Toki broke out in a big grin, "Great!"

"Give me an hour to get ready, ok?" Rini asked sweetly.

"Yeah of course!" Toki said quickly.

Rini shut the door and head to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, and did whatever else girls do when they get ready for a date. She came out wrapped in a towel and started picking out something to wear. When Toki knocked again in an hour Rini came out in a low cut tank-top and a tight skirt.

She leaned on the door way and asked, "Are you ready?"

Toki stared wide-eyed at Rini, "uh... um...y...yeah."

Rini laughed, "Come on hot shot," She grabbed hold of Toki's arm and started to walk towards the exit. They left the hotel and headed to a small breakfast place. 10 minutes into breakfast and Rini could tell that Toki was stressing big time.

"Is this the first time you've been alone with a girl you like?" Rini asked him.

"Yeah, Asato is usually with us," Toki said while tugging at his collar.

Rini grabbed his hand with both of hers, "Relax," she told him, "Enjoy yourself and I might reward you later," she said with a wink.

Toki stared at her wide-eyed, "I ah uh y..you got it," he stuttered. Rini laughed then leaned back in her seat. He'll loosen up, she thought; I just gotta give him time.

They finished their breakfast and started to walk around town window-shopping. Around noon Hisato called them up and told them to go to a small restaurant near their hotel. They joined Hisato and Asato, who had obviously been drinking, and had a nice lunch. Asato had a field day for jokes because Rini's arm never unhooked itself from Toki's. Jokes aside Rini had a blast. It had been a long time since they all had hung out as friends, and of course she never thought that she would be on a date with Toki. Asato would later say that it looked like Toki had been dragged along against his will, and Hisato said they made an "adorable" couple.

After lunch everybody took a stop at the hotel, and then the guys went to a sword shop while Rini went to a spa. Then came a quick dinner and a movie. Picking the movie turned out to be a problem. After a half an hour of bickering they finally settled on a romantic comedy, much to Asato's displeasure. Everything was going great until about halfway through the film.

Rini was resting her head on Toki's shoulder while Toki was rubbing her back, Asato and Hisato were sitting behind them. Then out of nowhere their Hollow trackers started to buzz. Rini rolled her eyes and started to get up when Hisato put his hand on her shoulder.

"We got this one, make sure our bodies get back safe," Hisato told her as he and Asato pulled out their mod-soul dispensers. They popped the mod souls into the fake bodies and changed into their Shinigami forms.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Asato mocked

"I will," Rini replied as Toki went stock still. Asato laughed then he and Hisato flash stepped out of the theater. Rini and Toki finished the movie in peace then headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks Rini, I had fun today, well see you later," Toki said as he dropped Rini off at her room.

"Toki, wait," Rini said grabbing his arm, "Don't you want your reward?" Toki stared at her as his face turned a healthy shade of scarlet. Rini smiled at him, put the do not disturb sign on the handle, and pulled Toki into the room.

"Ugh, is that the last of them Captain?" Asato asked, sheathing his sword.

"It appears so," Hisato replied. After the two of them had left the theater they encountered quite a few Hollows. They made short work of them but it was still annoying. "Come on Asato, let's head back."

"Yeah I thought of a few more jokes I could make about our adorable couple," Asato said sarcastically. They started walking away, and then they were hit with a huge force, slamming them into a wall.

"Fuck, what just hit us?" Asato asked himself as he tried to stand up.

"I did," A deep, evil voice replied. An Adjuchas materialized in front of them. It was an ugly bastard with spikes lining every inch of Its body. A few of those spikes launched off its body and flew toward the two Shinigami. They had no time to react as the spikes drove themselves through Hisato and Asato's bodies, pinning them to the wall.

"God dammit," Hisato swore as he tried to escape, "Asato can you get him with a cero?"

Asato fired a cero off but missed the Adjuchas completely, "I can't aim it with this freakin spike in my wrist." The Adjuchas laughed as it walked towards them. It raised an arm and...

Boom. The Adjuchas's hand exploded. It stumbled back screaming.

"Holy crap what was that!?" Asato said looking around for the source. Another blast rang out and the Adjuchas's other hand was taken off.

"Show yourself!" It hollered. Hisato heard steps ring out next to him and someone came out of the shadows. The Adjuchas roared with laughter leaped towards the figure and was cut clean down the middle from behind. It's body disintegrated and two figures stepped into the light.

One was a male with black hair and glasses. He had a slight build and a white cloak on. On top of that he was carrying a large energy bow.

"Quincy," Asato swore under his breath.

The person was a girl with long sandy blond hair and piercing red eyes. She had on a black cloak and was carrying a huge scythe.

"A Quincy and, I'm assuming, a Bounto," Hisato said looking at the two strangers.

"Yep," The girl said, "I'm Shevi, and this is Shida, and it looks like you guys need some help."

Kyastua spoke up, "I don't trust these two sir."

"Yeah they seem pretty suspicious to me too," Kaze added.

"Quite you two," Hisato directed to his zanpakuto, and then turned to Shevi, "Yes some help would be nice."

Shevi and Shida helped Hisato and Asato pull the spikes out then started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Hisato called after them.

"What do you want Shinigami?" Shida said hatefully.

"My name is not 'Shinigami' I am Oshima Hisato, Captain of the Fourteenth squad, and I need to ask you some questions," Hisato told them. Shida brought his bow up in a split second and pointed an arrow at Hisato's face.

"If you try to hurt Shevi I will kill you," Shida said.

Hisato held his hands up in defense, "I'm not gonna hurt anybody, I just want to know how to contact you."

Shida lowered the bow and stared into Hisato's eyes, "When you need us, we will come find you," With that Shida and Shevi disappeared into the night.

A little while later Hisato landed on the balcony outside of Rini's room at the hotel. He looked in and saw two silhouettes, one sitting up and one lying down on the bed. He pulled the curtains back and saw Toki sitting wide awake, holding Rini's hand, who was fast asleep. Hisato tapped on the door lightly and Toki motioned that the door was open.

"Did you get some Toki?" Hisato whispered as he walked into the room.

"I'm assuming that was her plan, but when we got back, I went to take a shower and when I came out she was out cold, so I tucked her in and I've been sitting here ever since," Toki said.

Hisato walked over and patted Toki on the back, "You're a good man Toki," Hisato told him, "Get so rest dude."

Toki laughed lightly, "Like that's gonna happen, bye Captain."

"See you in the morning Toki," Hisato said and walked out of the room. Toki looked down at Rini and smiled, then leaned back and closed his eyes, all the while never letting go of Rini.

Chapter 9

One year later...

"I'm gonna beat you this time, Asato," Toki said.

"Bring it on," Asato taunted.

"Get him baby!" Rini called from the side lines. It had been a year since Hisato and the gang came back from the real world. In that time Rini and Toki had become a couple and a fierce rivalry began between Toki and Asato, mostly because their Captain had said that the two of them had the strongest zanpakutos out of everybody else in the squad. Asato's was better but Toki's was close behind. So the two of them had been having brawls every month. Right now the whole squad was in a training arena waiting for the next battle to start.

"Ok are you both ready," Hisato asked. He was the referee.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Fight!" Hisato called out then jumped backwards.

Asato and Toki brought their swords up and pointed them at each other.

"Bankai!"

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!"

Asato cartwheeled to the right as a blast of blue flame flew past his shoulder. He barely had time to look up as Toki brought his zanpakuto down on Asato. Asato raised up one of his guns and shot point-blank at Toki.

"Bankai! Sonic Burst!" Toki fired a shot of Sonics and managed to deflect the attack with equal fire power, but the resulting smoke gave Asato the cover he needed to get some space.

"Scatter Laser," He said bringing up both cannons and firing a bright blue laser at Toki. The laser split into several smaller lasers which bounced around the arena. Toki deflected each one with ease.

"Is that the best you got, Asato?" Toki sneered.

"Not even close lover boy," Asato said the flash stepped right next to Toki, "Incineration Bomb." Toki barley managed to dodge the fiery explosion but was a sitting duck for the following rapid fire laser attack.

Asato walked over to the badly bleeding Toki, he leveled a gun at his face, "Do you concede?"

Toki looked at the barrel, opened his mouth and whispered, "Sonic Devastation." Everyone in the arena covered their ears as a horrible noise filled their ears, while Asato was thrown back by the gigantic blast that flew out of Toki's sword.

"Uhhh" Asato moaned, trying to stand up, he spat up blood then looked at Toki, "Nice move but try to block this," Then all four of his cannons, the two on his arm and the two on his back, pointed at Toki and glowed an evil looking black.

"Giga Laser."

The laser was huge, easily twice as big as a person and three times as long. Toki's eyes went wide, he raised both his arms and braced for the impact. The laser hit and the explosion pushed everyone back into their seats. Several people, especially Rini, were screaming.

"You killed him! You killed Toki!" Rini screamed at Asato.

"Relax, I didn't... kill... him," Asato had been walking towards the crater and slowed down as he saw Toki's body lying in a puddle of his blood, "Oh shit! Toki!" Asato ran down the crater, sealed his zanpakuto and started to shake Toki.

"Wake up damn it! Don't you die on me!" Rini ran down the crater as Asato tried to bring Toki back. "If your still alive give me a sign damn it!"

Rini got to the body just in time to see the flash of white as Toki leveled the point of his blade an inch from Asato's neck.

"Game over," He said with a smile. Rini started to laugh and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Toki is the winner!" Hisato called from the lip of the crater.

Later that night the squad held a big party for Toki. The entire squad building was covered in decorations and the Saki and food was flowing freely. Everybody was having a good time except for Hisato who hated big celebrations and parties. He was begging for an opportunity to leave, which came halfway through the party. It was a quarter till midnight and the party was still going strong. And everyone was drunk, even Toki, who held a strict drinking policy, was a little tipsy. After the third group song, Hisato was ready to run himself through with his own sword. Then a hell butterfly flapped through an open window. Hisato jumped at the chance to take a break from the party and directed the butterfly to an empty room. He closed the door and told it to play its message.

"Captain Oshima your presence is requested in the Captain-Commander's quarters immediately," It said to him in a monotone voice. Hisato practically leapt for joy. He sprinted out of the building and was at the Captain-Commander's quarters in no time.

"You called for me sir," Hisato said as he walked into the room.

"Yes I did Captain Oshima I have something very important to tell you," The Captain-Commander replied.

"Alright," Hisato said.

"First off your party is obnoxiously loud, please stop it as soon as you get back," The Captain-Commander said.

"Can do sir," Hisato replied, standing at attention.

"The second thing is, I'm cutting the funding to your squad, This is not up for debates," The Captain-Commander said as Hisato started to protest, "Your squad is not a real part of the thirteen protection squads, and keeping it a secret has cost too much, so we are cutting your funding's for both your squad activities and we are revealing your existence to the other squads."

Hisato just stared at the Captain-Commander, unable to think of what to do. Finally he regained his composure, "Am I dismissed sir?"

"Yes I suggest going to tell your squad and don't forget to stop that stupid party."

"Yes sir," With that Hisato left the building. By the time he got back to his squad building he had developed an intense anger. He slammed the door open and everyone inside looked at him in shock.

"Party's over," He said angrily, "I need two people who aren't completely wasted to come here everyone else go back to your quarters." While everyone else trickled out of the room, two sober looking Shinigami walked over to Hisato.

"Jeison and Kona? You two are sober?" Hisato asked with amazement as the two Shinigami stood before him. Kona and Jeison had several similarities, both were tall and both had glasses to name a few, their main differences were body build and weapons. Kona was a bit bigger than Jeison and had seven zanpakutos to Jeison's one, and both loved to party. "How are you two not drunk yet?"

"Jeison broke his zanpakuto during a training session so I was repairing it," Kona explained, "We just got to the party a few minutes ago." Kona was a zanpakuto designer so whenever someone needed something zanpakuto related they always went to him, and that's why he had seven zanpakutos; he kept the good ones he created for himself.

"Ok then well I need you two to go get any of our squad mates out in the field who we can't reach by communications," Hisato told them, "Something big is going down and we need everyone here by tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" They replied before jogging off.

Tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day, Hisato thought to himself.

Chapter 10

"Fourteenth squad! Attention!" Hisato called out to his squad. Every Shinigami, Shinicar, and Viziard snapped to attention at his command. It was the day their presence would be revealed to the other squads, and everyone was in the rarely used amphitheater, waiting for the other squads to arrive.

"Who are we?" Hisato called while pacing in front of his squad.

"The Fourteenth Squad!" Everyone hollered back.

"Damn straight!" Hisato replied right as a hell butterfly showed up. Hisato listened to its message then sighed, "Alright guys looks like I won't be joining you for the big event."

"Why?" Someone called from the crowd.

"Captains meeting or something, it doesn't matter, just make sure to make a real impression on the other squads," Hisato said, then flash-stepped to the meeting. When he got there he listened at the door to see if anyone was there. Sure enough he heard a murmur of voices. Hisato fixed his cloak and made sure he looked presentable, and then walked into a room full of swords pointed right at his throat.

Asato was bored out of his mind. His squad had been waiting for an hour for the other squads to show up and everyone was getting antsy.

"When are they getting here," He complained to Rini.

"Should be any minute, ah here they come," She told him as the sound of hundreds of people talking filled their ears. The other squads slowly filled the stadium, until everybody was standing and waiting for something to happen.

"So you must be the secret fourteenth squad," The sixth squad lieutenant, a man by the name of Renji, said, "I didn't realize they let Arancar into the ranks of the protection squads."

"We are not Arancar, were Shinicar," Rini said matter-of-factly, "And only a few of us are Shinicar, the rest are regular Shinigami who have been tested on by the institute."

"It doesn't matter," Renji replied, "Allow this to be your official welcome to the protection squads."

Asato walked up to Renji, holding out his hand for a hand-shake, "Thanks man you know I've always wanted to fight you, I heard..." Asato stopped short as Renji drew his zanpakuto and pointed it at Asato's chest.

"And allow this to be your official termination from the protection squads," Renji said with a wicked grin, "See we have orders to kill all of you, so I guess you'll get that fight after all."

Asato leapt back as Renji drove his sword forward, trying to pierce Asato's chest. Then everyone in the arena drew their swords all at once.

"You might as well give up we out-number you 13-1," Renji pointed out, "There's no way you can beat us."

"You underestimate us," Rini said, "While it's true we won't be able to beat you, we will, however, be able to kill most of you."

"Bring it on sweet cheeks," Renji said laughing. Before anyone realized it, Toki was crouched in front of Rini, and fired a blast of Sonics into Renji, who went tumbling backwards.

"You'll pay for that," Renji said as he stood up. He pointed his zanpakuto at Toki and yelled, "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Toki laughed as Renji swung his Bankai around, "Oh no not a Shikai," Toki mocked. Then he turned to his squad, "Come on guys let's show them our power!"

A cheer of approval and shouts of 'Bankai' came out of the fourteenth squad as, all who could, summoned their Bankais.

"What do you think bitch?" Toki directed towards Renji, "Feel our power! Fourteenth Squad! Attack!" Then the battle began.

Hisato was in a serious bind. Every other Captain at the meeting had their swords drawn and directed towards him.

"Captain Oshima, glad you could make it," The Captain-Commander said to him.

"What's the meaning of this sir?" Hisato asked, with his hand rested on his sword.

"Your squad is being terminated, and so you must die, it's as simple as that," The Captain-Commander told him, "Now please come quietly."

"Like hell I am!" Hisato growled, "Dazzle their minds, Iryujonkyastua!"

"I really wish you hadn't done that," The Captain-Commander sighed, "Kill him."

"Rainbow Flash!" Everyone but Hisato shielded their eyes as Iryujonkyastua let out a blast of rainbow light. Hisato then jumped out of the nearest window and started to haul ass back to his squad. He had barely cleared 100 feet when a blast of ice zoomed past his shoulder. Hisato turned to face his attacker.

"Toshiro, you don't have to do this," Hisato said to Toshiro.

"I'm sorry Hisato but you must die," Toshiro replied.

"And I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you kill me," Hisato said sternly. He then spun his zanpakuto around and dropped it on the ground where it shattered into a million pieces, "Bankai."

Toshiro stared in awe as each of the little pieces lifted off the ground and floated around Hisato.

"This is your last warning Toshiro, leave now or face the consequences," Hisato told him.

"Not a chance!" Toshiro yelled then fired another blast of ice at Hisato. Hisato's Bankai formed a shield around in front of him, protecting him form harm but in the process freezing over.

"What are you going to do now? Your Bankai is frozen solid!" Toshiro laughed. Hisato smiled then snapped his fingers. The ice shattered and formed around Hisato along with the shards of his sword.

"Let me tell you something, I can control any shard of glass or glass like substance in a 10 foot radius around me, you lost the minute you chose to follow me," Hisato explained, then he pointed at Toshiro, "Thousand Piercing Needles," The shards formed into a thousand floating needles, and then flew towards Toshiro. Hisato turned around and continued his escape as Toshiro fell to the ground. Hisato received no resistance from then on, of course it helped that he was using Iryujonkyastua to cast a mirage around him. After a little bit Hisato landed on the roof of the arena, he quickly scanned the battle. His squad was holding its own against the horde of enemy Shinigami. Within moments Hisato managed to locate his three friends fighting in a tight nit circle. He leapt down to lend them a hand. He landed and dropped the illusion.

"Captain! Thank god your here! The other squads are trying to kill us!" Rini said, while fighting off three people.

"Don't worry Captain we can take them!" Asato said, blasting through a group of enemies.

"I hope you won't mind if I lend a hand," Hisato said while waving his hand. His Bankai swirled around his soldiers cutting any attacking Shinigami to shreds.

"Thanks Sir!" Toki said, turning around to face everyone.

It happened so fast that nobody could've stopped it. As Toki turned around a Shinigami from the eleventh squad broke through Hisato's Bankai and stabbed Toki clean through the heart.

Chapter 11

"TOKI!" Rini screamed as the Shinigami pulled his sword out of Toki's chest. Asato incinerated the guy before he could go anywhere while Rini held Toki's limp body.

"Don't die Toki, please don't die!" Rini sobbed.

"Rini let go of me please, you're crushing me," Toki said with a cough as he tried to stand up.

"Thank god you're alive," Asato said, while Rini helped Toki up.

"I won't be for long," Toki whispered, "Captain I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Permission to use Resurrection?"

"No, no, NO!" Rini yelled before Hisato could answer, "You can't let him use Resurrection! Toki will die if he uses it!"

"I'm gonna die anyway," Toki said morbidly, "At least let me take a few of these fuckers with me."

"Asato grab Rini, Toki go ahead and use it," Hisato said while Asato picked Rini up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No don't leave me Toki! Let go Asato let me go!" Rini sobbed.

"Rini look at me," Toki took Rini's face in his hands and kissed her, "I love you Rini. Hisato and Asato keep her safe."

"Understood, let's go Asato," Hisato turned around and started to run off, Asato hot on his heels while Rini screamed in protest.

Toki sealed his zanpakuto and looked at it for a minute, then he pointed his sword at his chest, "let the Hollow inside run free, Resurrection," He said and plunged his sword into his chest. There was a huge flash of light as Toki combined with his zanpakuto and released his inner Hollow. Resurrection was a skill that gave him incredible power but ultimately killed the user. The light dispersed leaving Toki filled with power.

"Let's party assholes," He said as he leapt into the fray.

Hisato looked back as the light from Toki's Resurrection faded. He stopped for a minute in respect, and then turned back towards Asato, who was still holding Rini.

"Let me go damn it!" Rini kept screaming as more and more tears streamed down her face, "Asato please let me down, please!"

"Go ahead and let her go, Toki's basically dead anyway," Hisato said grimly, "Hell the whole squads basically dead." Asato and Rini stared at Hisato in shock.

"Captain you can't mean that can you?" Asato asked.

"Of course I mean it Asato, I know my squad," Hisato said roughly, "We're probably the only survivors."

"But maybe one of the higher officers managed to lead a group out alive," Rini said hopefully.

"Rini, Asato, you guys don't get it do you? Every Shinigami in Soul Society is trying to kill us," Hisato practically yelled at them, "And what high ranking officers? We only have 6 including us and we know for a fact that one of them is dead."

Asato and Rini stood in silence while Hisato paced around them.

"Alright I know things look bleak but we need to move on," Hisato said finally.

"Yes sir," Rini and Asato said in unison.

"Alright we need a plan any suggestions?" Hisato asked them.

"We could go to the Human world sir and mask our reiatsu," Asato suggested.

"Alright lets go with that, now strategy, stick to formation delta and use ranged attacks as much as possible, we don't want the enemy getting me close, I'll cover us with an illusion from Iryujonkyastua, If we split up head for the other nearest Senkaimon and get to the Human world, keep your communicators on you at all times," Hisato said quickly, "Understood?"

"Understood!"

"Good let's get outta here."

The three of them turned in the direction of the nearest Senkaimon, and then took off towards it. Hisato cast an illusion perimeter around them, and then set spikes floating around the edge of said barrier. Things were going fairly well and they were about 100 feet from the gate when trouble struck.

It was quick. A flash of pink and suddenly Rini was falling out of the sky, Asato dove for her as Hisato looked for their attacker.

"Shit," Hisato swore under his breath, "Guys run! It's Byakuya!"

"I'm afraid that I most stop you here, Captain Oshima," Byakuya said calmly as he gathered his zanpakuto around him. Senbonzakura was a lot like Iryujonkyastua, in the fact that both Bankais were a shit ton of floating blades, the difference being Hisato could change the shape of his blades while Byakuya could not.

"I'm not gonna let you stop us Byakuya, even if I have to take your life," Hisato said threateningly.

"Your mistaken Captain Oshima it is you who will die," Byakuya sent his tens of thousands of blades at Hisato who raised a shield to block the attack. Hisato then sent a few of his shards at Byakua, distracting him enough that Hisato could flash-step away.

"Shit he almost got me with that one," Hisato said to himself, "Kyastua kick up shard reaction time and try to block what I can't."

"Yes sir," Kyastua said in Hisato's head.

"Alright this time I'm attacking!" Hisato said, launching himself at Byakuya. Hisato started to corkscrew in midair and gathered his shards into an arrow around his body. He slammed into Byakua with a shit ton of force. Hisato flipped backward to examine his damage.

"How in the shit!" He cussed as Byakua walked out of the smoke unscratched, "What does it take to hurt this guy?"

"Captain! Above you!" Rini yelled. Hisato rolled out of the way as Byakuya's Bankai slammed into the ground next to him. A rapid barrage of attacks followed, keeping Hisato moving away from the Senkaimon.

"Get through the gate!" Hisato yelled at his friends.

"We can't leave you here!" Asato called back.

Suddenly a cero flew out of the shadows and slammed into Byakuya. Two figures stepped out of the shadows and nodded at Hisato.

"Go through the gate Captain, we'll take care of things here," Kona said, swinging his favorite zanpakuto, Chuku Soru (Hollow Soul), around.

"Yeah we'll beat the shit out of Byakuya for you," Jeison said, pointing his zanpakuto, Atisutopenshiru (Artists Pencil), at Byakuya's prone form.

"You guys sure you can handle it?" Hisato asked them.

"Yeah! Get outta here Captain! Let us protect you for a change!" Kona said to Hisato.

"Alright if you insist," Hisato ran toward the gate, grabbed Asato and Rini, and went through the Senkaimon, yelling back to Kona, "See you on the other side!"

Kona turned to Jeison. "We're not gonna see them again are we?"

"Nope but at least we bought them some time," Jeison answered as Byakua started to get up.

"Get out of my way, pheasants!" Byakua growled at them.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Jeison answered. He looked at Kona and the two of them nodded in agreement.

"We are here to kick your ass and leave Soul Society, and we don't plan on leaving! Bankai!"

Chapter 12

"What the hell are you people?" Byakuya said in shock as Kona and Jeison revealed their Bankais.

"My name is Kona, but my enemies call me The Corrupt," Kona certainly lived up to his name. His zanpakuto's power was that it brought the user's Hollow to the forefront, and Kona had one powerful Hollow form. His entire left arm was pure white and his hand was a big claw, as well as his left forearm had a weird gauntlet on it that had a tube running from the front to the back, where it opened out into a claw like design. The left side of his face was covered in half a Hollow mask that was completely featureless except for the two horns it had. A Hollow hole was on his chest and was surrounded by a plate like armor that wrapped around to his back. Then his sword became double-edged and had a skull design on the hilt.

"And I am Jeison, my enemies call me The Artist," Jeison's transformation was less dramatic; in fact the only difference was his clothes. He now wore what looked like a cloak that was cut into a vest and skirt/pants combo. His sword didn't change at all.

Byakuya sized up the two of them and decided that Jeison was the easier target, so he sent his Bankai after him. Jeison laughed and held up his hand. A shield instantly materialized around him and easily deflected Byakuya's attack.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat us!" Byakua looked to his right in horror and saw Kona flying at him, left arm poised to deliver a punch and in front of his hand was a primed and ready to fire cero. Byakua didn't have time to dodge as Kona delivered a wicked punch to Byakuya's stomach.

"That's not all," Kona said wickedly, then pulled his arm back and delivered another punch, this time though he fired the cero with it. Byakua launched backwards into a wall, while the cero flew through Kona's gauntlet and scorched the building behind him.

"Hahaha! How's that asshole?" Kona laughed, "This gauntlet allows me to use ceros as a melee weapon effectively triple the power of my punches!"

"That was nothing, if that was your best attack then this battle will be quick," Byakuya said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Actually this is our best attack," Jeison said as he raised his arms in the air. Byakuya became surrounded by a purple light and started to rise into the air. Jeison then rapidly swung his arms down and Byakuya slammed into the ground.

"That was weak," Byakuya coughed.

"That was only half the attack," Kona's voice came out of the ground under Byakuya. Kona's fisted erupted from the ground and slammed into Byakuya's back, sending him into the air, where Jeison was waiting with one arm outstretched. Byakua became surrounded in the purple light again and he began to float in the air.

"Now's the time! Kona and Jeison's synchronized devastation attack!" Kona and Jeison said in perfect sync.

Kona formed a rather large cero in his palm, "Four Prong Cero!" The cero split into four and fired towards Byakuya.

Jeison pulled his hand back and it became surrounded by physic energy, "Physic Shatter Palm!" He then shot his hand forward and a blast of physic power, in the shape of Jeison's hand, shot towards Byakuya.

Both attacks hit Byakuya at the same time. The combined power shredded Byakuya and sent him careening into the ground.

"How's that for power dip-shit?" Kona sneered at Byakuya's prone body. Suddenly a massive reiatsu hit Kona and Jeison, and they both looked up in horror as every other captain showed up.

"Jeison we're gonna die now, aren't we?" Kona asked.

"Yep," Jeison answered.

"Well we had a good run," Kona said calmly.

"Yeah, we did," Jeison said in reply.

"Welp, see you on the other side man," Kona said, and with that the two of them charged into the fray.

"What are we gonna do Captain? We can't hide in the Human world forever," Asato said. Asato and the others had managed to get through the Senkaimon without any other resistance and were crashing at the hotel they stayed at during their original trip to the Human world. They had concealed the room and started to let their emotions out. It had been an hour since then and Rini was still crying.

"I don't know Asato," Hisato replied.

"Well as much as we would like to think otherwise, The Protection Squads will find us, and then they will kill us," Asato said seriously, "So we need a plan of attack before that happens."

Hisato sighed then directed his attention towards his sword, "Any input guys?"

"No sir," Kyastua said calmly.

"Let's get them before they get us sir!" Kaze said with determination.

"The blade's right," A familiar voice said from the hallway. The door then swung open and two familiar and welcome individuals walked in.

"Let's go destroy Soul Society!" Shida said as He and Shevi walked in.

Chapter 13

It had been one month since Shida and Shevi had showed up at the hotel and told Asato and the gang about their plan to destroy Soul Society and now after much planning and drills the time to strike was nearing and Asato was pumped. At of everyone he knew that he was the most excited to get back into combat, although Rini was a close second. That girl had a fierce hate of Soul Society ingrained into her system and she was ready to avenge Toki. And of course, with all the reiatsu the group was pumping out, there was no shortage of Hollows to practice on.

"Hado #4 Byakurai (Pale Lightning)!" Asato called out, pointing his fingers at the nearest Hollow. A streak of lightning incinerated the Hollow, but more took it's place.

"Uh there's no end to these Hollows!" Shevi complained.

"Come on Bounto, it's not that bad," Asato said teasingly, "I mean I haven't even unsealed my zanpakuto yet."

Shevi stuck her tongue out at him, "Meanie, you do this for a living, I'm not used to it!"

"Both of you shut up and kill Hollows," Rini yelled at them as she dropped Hollow after Hollow.

"Geez, guess it's somebodies time of the month," Asato whispered to Shevi, who giggled in response.

"Are you idiots done yet?" Hisato called down to them. Hisato and Shida were up on a cliff while everyone else was fighting below them, "Do you need the distance fighters to pick 'em off for you?"

Asato laughed, "Like I would ever ask for your help." He raised his sword into the sky, "Blast them to hell Ryushi-sen!" He then pointed the cannon at the nearest group of Hollow and carved a hole through their ranks. Asato sidestepped a Hollow's attack then hit it with incineration bomb.

"Asato heads up!" Shevi called as she caught a Hollow in her scythe and sent it flying towards Asato who shot it out of the sky. Shevi laughed then jumped into a crowd of Hollows. She gave of a wicked grin then started a dance of death, swinging her scythe in deadly arcs, slicing and hacking through the horde of Hollows.

"Shit that girl is scary," Hisato commented as he watched Shevi.

"Focus Hisato we got company!" Shida scolded him as he shot two air born Hollows down. Hisato brought his focus back to the fight.

"Blow them away, Kazekurakka!" Hisato threw his chakram in a deadly arc, cutting several flying Hollows in half. The battle continued for quite some time, with Shida and Hisato taking out flying enemies, while the others shredded through the ground troops.

"Jeez are we done now?" Asato bitched after the last Hollow was killed.

"Yeah we're done," Hisato told him. They started heading back but had barely made it a hundred feet before they heard a familiar voice calling out to them. Hisato, Asato, and Rini turned in shock as Toki jogged to catch up with them.

"Toki! You're alive!?" Asato said in shock as Toki caught up with them.

"Yeah! I managed to escape Soul Society! And Resurrection didn't kill me for some reason!" Toki said breathlessly. Rini started to move towards Toki but Hisato put his hand out to stop her.

"You're not Toki," He said with venom in his voice, "Toki's dead."

"No I swear it's me!" Toki said sincerely.

"If so then show us your Hollow hole," Hisato said.

The strike came quick, and if Hisato hadn't been prepared for a fight Toki would've killed him.

"Toki! Why would you do that!?" Rini yelled at him.

"Because He's not Toki," Hisato answered.

"Your captain is right," Toki said, and then he let out a laugh, an evil bone chilling laugh, that sent shivers down he backs of all who heard it, "My name is Shifter and I'm here to kill you."

"Why do you look like Toki?" Hisato demanded as he put Rini behind him.

"Because I have the power to search through your memories and take the appearance of any one you ever met. Preferably those who would be hard for you to fight," Shifter said manically.

"Come on Captain let's kill this guy and get out of here," Asato said while pointing his sword at Shifter.

"No. Shida, make sure these two get back unharmed and that they don't follow me," Hisato said with finality.

"Of course," Shida replied and before anyone could protest he grabbed their arms and flash-stepped away.

Hisato turned his attention to Shifter, "I'm sorry but I don't have the energy to fight you so you're going to have to deal with something I would rather not use."

"Hahaha and what would that be?" Shifter said mockingly.

"This," Hisato pulled on his Hollow mask and swiftly attacked Shifter, who just barely managed to block.

"So this is the power of the Fourteenth Captain, interesting," Shifter said while leaping back out of Hisato's range, "What else can you do, Viziard?"

Hisato glared at him, "Well I can do this," He lifted up his hands and fired twin ceros at Shifter. Shifter dodged and laughed.

"Is that all? If so this fight will be quick."

"That was just an ounce of my power!"

The battle was intense and no more words were spoken as the two fought it out. Ceros and sonic busts filled the air as both brawled with everything they had. By the twenty minute mark, both fighters were exhausted and it was obvious the end was nearing.

"You fight well Viziard," Shifter commented as during a lull in the fighting.

"Same could be said for you," Hisato said while holding his chest. His Hollow hole had felt like it was burning since he had summoned his mask, and Hisato knew that if he wanted to win the fight, drastic measures would have to be taken.

"Well it's obvious both of us are on the verge of death so why don't we both do one last all-out attack," Shifter suggested.

"All right you're on," Hisato re-summoned his Hollow mask, because parts of it were broken, and then took up a basic stance. Shifter pointed Toki's Bankai at Hisato and smiled.

"You know I have a question for you Viziard," Shifter said casually, "Why haven't you unsealed your zanpakuto? Here I am with Bankai out and everything and you haven't even jumped up to second form let alone Bankai, why?"

"You want to see my one of my second forms? Do you really think you could possibly handle one of my second forms while I'm Hollowfied? Let alone one of my Bankais?" Hisato said in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah you're not as strong as you think Viziard," Shifter said mockingly.

"Fine then, Dazzle his mind, Iryujonkyastua," Hisato stared dead into the eyes of Shifter then flipped his sword backwards, "Illusion Step."

Shifters eyes widened in shock as Hisato wrapped him in his illusion. Shifter began to frantically attack the thousands of illusion Hisatos that surrounded him. Each time he took one out Hisato would strike, so that soon Shifter was covered in cuts and blood.

Hisato called off the illusion and looked at Shifter's broken form, "You still haven't seen my Bankai," Shifter began to cry in protest as Hisato summoned his Bankai, "Goodbye Shifter. Mental Implosion."

The mirror shards formed a dome around Shifter and began to cast a terrible mind destroying illusion that only Shifter could see. When the shards retreated, Shifter lay prone with blood streaming from his eyes and ears.

Hisato looked at the corpse for a minute, and then dropped to the ground next to it, the pain in his chest too much for him to bear anymore. As his head hit the ground, his mask broke into bits with just a little piece staying on Hisato's face, which made him look a whole lot like an Arancar.

Chapter 14

Hisato woke up some time later to the sound of someone saying his name and to somebody else shaking his shoulder.

"Uhh," He groaned, "My fucking head."

Hisato heard someone laugh then heard the familiar sound of Asato's voice, "He's alive alright." Hisato sat up and looked around. Asato and Shida were standing over him while Rini and Shevi were sitting next to him.

"Captain what happened?" Rini asked her voice full of concern.

"Forget that, what the heck happened to your face!" Asato said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Hisato asked as his hand went to his face. Then he felt it. A small piece of his mask was still on, just over his left cheek, "That's weird; it should've been De-summoned when I passed out." Hisato went to take it off, but realized he couldn't. It felt as if the mask wasn't on he is cheek but was a part of it instead.

Rini gasped, "Look at his chest!" Hisato looked down and saw that he's shirt had been torn down the middle giving a clear view of his Hollow hole, which was now the size of a baseball.

"It's quite clear what happened to Hisato," Shida said in his usual scholarly way, "Our friend has become a Shinicar."

After the initial shock of this startling revelation passed, Hisato told the gang what happened as they went back to the hotel. It was then that the last part of Hisato's transformation was made known.

"Hey Captain, I've been wondering, if you're a Shinicar now, can you still summon your mask?" Asato asked as they closed the door to the hotel room.

"I don't know, I'll give it a shot," Hisato said as he brought his hand down over his face in his usual summoning manner. Nothing happened. Hisato gave it a few more tries then gave up, "Guess not"

"Next question, does you zanpakuto still work like it used to?"

"You know I've been thinking that too, I can usually hear Kaze and Kyastua bickering with each other but they've been awfully quiet lately," Hisato drew his sword and looked at it, "Hey guys talk to me, you still in there?" There was no reply.

"Guys? Hello? Hmm that's odd," Hisato wondered out loud, "Their probably just playing a trick on me, very funny you two now cut it out." The only replay was silence.

"Alright no more screwing around! Blow them away, Kazekurakka!" The zanpakuto glowed for a second like it was trying to unseal then it went back to normal. "No way this can't be happening, dazzle their minds, Iryujonkyastua!" The glow was fainter this time. Hisato tried a few more times but by the third try the sword wouldn't even glow anymore. That when Hisato heard the laugh.

"Hahahaha," A terrifyingly familiar voice laughed in Hisato's mind, "It doesn't work like that anymore, your sword has a new name and I think you know what it is."

"No you're lying!" Hisato yelled at the voice in his head.

"Just look at the hilt if you want proof! Or better yet unseal it!" The voice was right. As Hisato examined the hilt he saw that it had indeed changed. Instead of it usual smooth, flowing design, it had a more jagged, monster looking one.

"Face it Hisato you're not a Shinicar like your friends say, now you're more Hollow than Shinigami. You're an Arancar!" The voice screamed in his head.

"Shit!" Hisato cursed out loud.

"What is it Captain?" Asato asked.

"Their gone. Kaze and Kyastua aren't in my soul world and the sword won't unseal.

"Do you know it's new name?" Asato asked.

"No I don't," Hisato lied.

"Well you better figure it out quickly. Our attack on Soul Society is in two weeks." Shida said with an air of finality.

Chapter 15

It was time. Everyone stood in front of a Senkaimon while Shida reviewed battle plans.

"Ok so let's review, Rini and Shevi, you two are our best close combat fighters so you will be up front. Asato and I will be in the middle and we will handle long range Shinigami, and Hisato, you will be in the back, cover our flank and fire Kido at any enemy you can," Shida drew lines in the ground around them as he went over their formation, "We're going to meet resistance as soon as we leave the gate so be ready, and if you get separated from the group head towards a gate, while trying to contact us. Everyone got it?"

"Yes!" Was the collective response.

"Then let's go!" And everyone ran through the gate.

Shida wasn't kidding. A whole group of Shinigami was waiting at the exit. They had just enough time to sound the alarm before Rini lit them all on fire.

"Come on guys!" She shouted as she leapt through the fire.

"Damn that girl is freakin crazy," Asato commented as he followed Rini. Hisato could only nod his head in agreement as he followed watched Rini freeze-fry another group of attacking Shinigami. The time to dwell on the mental sanity of his teammates was over though. A blast of blue flame almost caught Hisato off guard. A group of Shinigami had sneaked around to the back expecting an easy fight. They didn't know how wrong they were.

Hisato laughed as he easily deflected another blast of the blue flame. It seemed this particular group were experts in Kido.

Hisato smiled, "So you guys like to use Kido, don'tcha?" The group gave no response as they sent three spells towards Hisato. "No reply? That's cool, let me show you what Captain level Kido is! Hado #54: Abolishing Flames!" A blast of purple energy flew from Hisato's hand and engulfed the nearest Shinigami, who screamed in pain as he was reduced to ashes.

Hisato began to launch a vicious round of Kido attacks, different mixes of Bakudo and Hado. Soon his foes numbered one scared shit-less Shinigami, who began to haul ass away from Hisato.

"You're not escaping me," Hisato growled, "Bakudo #61: Six Rod Light Prison." Six thin rods of light slammed into the running Shinigami's midsection.

"Now you die. Hado #90: Black Coffin." A black box surrounded the Shinigami then blue energy swords flew into the box. The Shinigami screamed in pain as blood flew from the box. More and more swords stabbed into the box as the ground became soaked in the Shinigami's blood. Hisato then closed his hand and the box dissipated, leaving the bloody, destroyed corpse to fall to the ground.

Not all of the battle was fought with Kido though. Time and time again Hisato had to rely on his swordsmanship to take down his enemies. Hisato wasn't the only one fighting though. In fact it was quite clear where their group had been because Rini had left giant icebergs and scorch marks all over the battlefield, and of course their group was pumping out shit tons of reiatsu.

Everything was going exactly as planned but Hisato knew it was only a matter of time before the other captains showed up and when they did, Hisato and his group would be put to the test. He didn't have to wait long. After an hour of slaughter the higher level Shinigami should up.

And that was when the shit hit the fan.

Hisato was starting to tire out. He hadn't gone this long against so many enemies without going second form before, and it was starting to really affect him. It seemed that everyone else was too. Sure nobody had managed to hit them yet, but quite a few had gotten really close. Then the worst case scenario happened. Hisato stopped in his tracks as he watched the horde of Shinigami that was attacking his group start to back up, leaving a wide circle around Hisato's group.

"What's going on? Why are they leaving?" Asato asked as he lowered his canons. That's when the reiatsu hit them. Everyone but Hisato went to their knees, the force of the reiatsu so much that it was actually having a physical effect on them. Hisato watched in horror as the other captains flash-stepped to his companions' sides and brought their swords the Hisato's friends' throats. Hisato turned around and faced the Captain-Commander, who had a ring of fire around him, typical of his zanpakuto's release.

"It seems that the Great Viziard Captain Oshima is now the Great Shinicar Captain Oshima," The Captain-Commander said.

"You got it wrong old man I'm an Arancar now," Hisato growled.

"Either way, you have committed crimes against Soul Society and her Shinigami, what say you in your defense?"

"I say that now would probably be a good time to release my zanpakuto," Hisato leveled his sword at the Captain-Commander's chest, "Consume, Hantai!" A horrible blood-boiling, bone-chilling laugh filled the air and Hisato was engulfed in a white light.

Chapter 16

"This is it?" Was all Hisato could say, "Really Hantai? All that and this was all you can give me?"

"Shut your mouth! It's more impressive than it looks!" Hantai growled in Hisato's mind. The release didn't look impressive at all. All it was was one white bracelet with eight spikes on it, one for each cardinal direction, on Hisato's wrist, and the bottom part of Hisato's mask was over his mouth, giving him a wicked Hollow grin.

"Alright just tell me what I can do," Hisato told Hantai.

"Pick a Shinigami and point your arm at him, palm out, and think the word 'release' then watch the magic happen," Hantai explained. Hisato told as he was told. He lifted his hand and aimed at a random Shinigami and thought release. A white spike shot like a rocket out of a white circle in Hisato's palm and impaled the poor Shinigami. While the Shinigami desperately tried to remove the spike in his shoulder, the spikes on Hisato's bracelet began to wiggle like weird tentacles and launched themselves towards the Shinigami. They wrapped around him and stabbed him in different spots around the initial spike. The Shinigami went rigid and his eyes went wide. He let out a horrible scream as the tentacle-spikes began to absorb his soul. Hisato felt a wonder flood of power as the spikes returned to Him. There was a tingling in his left wrist as another bracelet grew around it; this one had only four spikes, one on top, one on bottom and one on either side.

"Whoa," Hisato gasped, "What's this one do?"

"Point it at somebody and find out," Hantai said smugly. Hisato aimed at the Captain-Commander then flicked his wrist forward. The spike turned into tentacles and flew towards the Captain-Commander, who blocked them with his sword. Then the unthinkable happened, instead of deflecting the tentacles, the tentacles wrapped around the Captain-Commander's zanpakuto and they began to glow a sickly blue color.

"Go ahead and yank your arm back," Hantai suggested. Hisato yanked his arm back and the tentacles slithered back and locked themselves around Hisato's hand in a four prong formation. A blue sphere formed in between the prongs. Hisato didn't need to be told what to do with this one. He brought his hand back then thrusted it forward. A blast of tsunami force water exploded out of the little blue ball and slammed into the Captain-Commander, knocking him off his feet and extinguishing his zanpakuto.

"Holy shit what just happened?" Hisato asked Hantai.

"Simple really, your right arm can absorb souls and boost your strength and give you new powers, and your left arm can copy any object and fire out the opposite of said object. As your power increases you can store more than one power and swap between them whenever you want," Hantai spat out the information with a bit of pride, "It's pretty badass, much better than your other lame ass zanpakuto."

"By the way what happened to Kaze and Kyastua?" Hisato asked Hantai as he sent another wave of water into the horde of Shinigami.

"I absorbed them of course, well as much as I could," Hantai muttered the last part as if he was ashamed that he couldn't have finished off the swords souls.

"Ok one last question, is this my Resurrection?" Hisato asked.

"No sadly in blade form I'm more like a Shinicar's zanpakuto then an Arancar's zanpakuto." Hantai grumbled.

"Hey Hisato we could use some help back here!" Asato yelled at him. Hisato turned one-eighty and sent a blast of water at the captains who were trapping his friends. The captains scrambled out of the way and Hisato's friends jumped up into defensive stances.

"Thanks Captain! Now let's kill these," Thock! Rini never got to finish her sentence. Three ice spikes stabbed into Rini's throat and chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. Asato spun to assault her attacker and met a wall of flame that engulfed him and left him a charred corpse. Shevi freaked out and ran at the nearest enemy, which happened to be Byakua. She was within ten feet of him before he turned her into little Shevi bits. Hisato couldn't see Shida but he assumed he had met an equally grizzly fate.

"You bastards!" Hisato yelled at the captains, "What did we ever do to you! Why all this pointless slaughter!"

"Your part Hollow, so you must die." Byakua said matter-of-factly.

"Then it's my job as an Arancar to kill all of you!" Hisato yelled in rage and rapidly absorbed the souls of several Shinigami. With each soul he absorbed his left bracelet grew more sets of spikes until Hisato had four sets of spikes.

"Hahaha that's it Hisato! Now you're strong enough! Go Bankai! Set me free!" Hantai commanded.

Hisato wasn't sure what Hantai meant by 'set him free' but Hisato knew he needed to use Bankai, so he did.

"Hantai you bastard!" The Bankai form was just as pathetic as the second form. The only difference was that Hisato had another set of spikes on his bracelet, giving him a total of five sets, and Hisato's mask was half on his face so that Hisato's left eye was looking through the right eye hole.

"You think its lame? Look behind you fool!" Hantai laughed in Hisato's ear. It was weird because instead of it being more of a voice inside his head, Hantai sounded like he was actually outside of Hisato's body. Hisato turned around and looked into his own eyes.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" Hantai taunted, "Quite a pickle you're in, eh?"

"That's not possible, how are you outside of my body!?" Hisato said in shock. It was like he was looking in the mirror. Hantai looked just like Hisato but everything was the opposite of what it was on Hisato, color scheme, bracelet position, even the mask was on the other side of his face.

"You figuring it out? Were opposites, everything you do, I will do in the opposite direction, now enough explaining lets fight!" Hantai said. Hisato looked his wrist. He had no powers stored, so he sent the tentacles to absorb some power. He could see what Hantai was doing if he looked through the mask only. Hantai had indeed went to absorb a power but had sent his tentacles towards open air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hisato yelled at Hantai.

"You're controlling me idiot! Think tactically!" Hantai scolded him. Realization hit Hisato like a slap in the face. Sure his attack power was doubled now but unless he fought in a three hundred sixty degree style, he was doomed to be killed.

"Alright then, Hantai let's do this," Hisato said as he braced himself.

"It's about time you caught on," Hantai chuckled. Hisato sent his soul stealing spike into somebody's chest, then grabbed it and launched himself into the sky so he could dive bomb his half of the Shinigami horde while Hantai did the same thing on the other half of the horde.

Chapter 17

It was a brutal battle. Hisato was a blur of death laying waste to anything in his path. Throughout the slaughter Hantai talked to Hisato telepathically, telling him different things he could do. For instance, Hisato learned that he could combine any of his stockpiled powers and make better attacks and if he combined all five he could unleash a horribly powerful elemental blast that disintegrated anything in its range. He also learned that he could now fire four spikes from his right hand, plus the one that stayed attached, and he could absorb the souls of whomever they were stuck to all at once, effectively increasing his soul capture rate by five hundred percent. He was also taught that he could shift his mask back over his face and reactivate his Viziard powers.

But despite all the new tricks Hisato learned he was still outnumbered and out gunned. For every Shinigami he cut down, four more took its place. The tide of battle rapidly shifted, sometimes favoring Hisato sometimes favoring the Shinigami. Right now the battle was in Hisato's favor but that would soon change.

"Damn it Hisato! That idiot was open! Why didn't you hit him?" Hantai yelled at Hisato.

"Well it's a pain in the ass to control two people!" Hisato yelled back as he knocked a group of Shinigami on their asses with a blast of fire.

"Then let me take control! It's obvious that I'm a better fighter than you are!" Hantai said as he mimicked Hisato but sent his blast into a wall.

"Fuck that! I'm not giving my body over to you!" Hisato brought his fist up into a Shinigami's jaw then shot a spike through his brain.

"No you fool! Absorb two more souls then I can control my body for a short time!"

"Seriously!? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Hisato yelled at Hantai, "That would've been helpful like ten minutes ago!"

"Well sorry that I've been too busy worrying about KEEPING US ALIVE!" Hantai roared. Hisato glared at him then impaled four more Shinigami with soul stealing spikes. He absorbed their souls then turned to Hantai.

"Now what?" He said.

"Make contact with me!" Hantai told him. Hisato ran towards Hantai, dodging through the crowd of enemies. They met up in no time and high fived like they were taping into a wrestling match. Hantai let out a horrible laugh as he gained control over his body.

"Oh man let the carnage begin!" He yelled as he dived into the fray.

"Hey Hantai calm down let's use this to our advantage and get the hell out of here!" Hisato told Hantai telepathically.

"Fuck that! I finally get to kill something and you want to escape? Not going to happen!" Hantai laughed back.

"Kill people as we escape! We can't handle this many Shinigami!" Hisato yelled as he began to haul ass towards the nearest Senkaimon. Hantai soon joined him mumbling something about how Hisato was a stupid pussy. The escape went about as well as you would expect an escape to go when one is surrounded by thousands of enemies. Seemingly endless amounts of Shinigami attacked from all directions making it rather hard to get away, but somehow Hisato and Hantai managed to break off from their pursuers and hide.

"Arg I can't believe this!" Hantai growled.

"Keep your voice down!" Hisato whispered as he checked around a corner for Shinigami. The two of them were currently sneaking through Soul Society, trying to find a way back to the real world.

"This is stupid! I am a killing machine and you're having me run away like a scared fool!" Hantai growled, this time in a noticeably quieter volume.

"Don't worry you'll have the slaughter you want, just not now, not today," Hisato mumbled, "For now we are ridiculously close to a Senkaimon.

It had seemed too easy. They were only a hundred meters out and had met no resistance yet. With only so many gates it seemed impossible that the Protection Squads had left one unguarded.

"Be careful Hantai, this feels like a trap," Hisato said cautiously.

"It is a trap Captain Oshima," The voice of the Captain-Commander rang out. Then all 13 commanders swooped down like birds and surrounded Hisato and Hantai.

"Surrender now Captain Oshima, I do not wish to fight you," The Captain-Commander said.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be Hisato, we don't need Captain-Commander Yamamoto to unseal his zanpakuto," The tenth squad captain said.

"Or we could just kill the lot of you," Hantai sneered.

"Hantai there's no point. We are screwed," Hisato muttered in defeat.

"There is always the other attack," Hantai suggested in a know-it-all kind of voice.

"No I'm not doing that. I will die in control and you will die in the suppressed state that you have lived in," Hisato said sternly.

"That's what you think," Hantai laughed. Suddenly Hisato screamed out in pain. He watched in fear as his own arm twisted around and grabbed the area around his heart. Hisato closed his eyes as Hantai yelled the word that would end Hisato's life.

"Resurrection!"

Chapter 18

Hisato opened his eyes and stared out onto a field of dead grass. Is this my spirit world, he thought, I don't remember it being so dull and grey and... dead.

"Don't you know that a Shinigami's spirit world reflects their physical and emotional form?" Hantai said.

Hisato turned and looked at him, "So you're saying that I'm dead?"

"Well not quite, you wouldn't be here if you were dead, No Hisato you are being consumed by me, soon your soul will be completely devoured and you will die, but for now you will stay here," Hantai said with a crooked smile.

"That's what you think!" Hisato tried to attack Hantai but found that he couldn't move.

"Haha you're not in control anymore Hisato! I am! And for the rest of your miserable life I will do to you what you have done to me! You will be suppressed and then consumed! With each minute I grow stronger! Soon you will be nothing but a memory!" The realization of his situation hit Hisato right as Hantai began to transform.

He was hideous. Hantai's whole body was chalk white. Prongs poked out of the back of his head, along his arms were spikes similar to the ones on Hisato's bracelets. Hantai's feet were clawed and six huge spikes grew out of his back.

"Behold Hisato! My true Hollow form! I am the greatest Vasto Lorde in existence and with your power I will become the strongest Vasto Lorde that will ever live!" Hantai roared, "Now you die!" Hantai summoned his sword and rushed Hisato dealing a vicious blow to his midsection. Hisato screamed in pain and tried to attack back but he still couldn't move. Hantai began to laugh crazily as he slashed Hisato again and again.

He stopped after a little bit, by that point Hisato was bleeding profusely and had over a hundred cuts on his body. Hantai licked the blood off his sword and said, "Each drop of your blood makes me stronger, and now I have almost reached peak power, so prepare to die Hisato Oshima!" Hantai drove the sword forward towards Hisato's heart; the blade struck flesh and blood sprayed. Hisato's head hung down and his eyes closed.

He opened them again when he heard Hantai roar, "How dare you stop me!" Hisato raised his head and looked at the back of someone very familiar.

"Kyastua? Kaze? Is that you guys?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Kaze said to him, and then she turned towards Hantai, "We will not allow you to harm our master anymore!" Hantai roared in rage. The two spirits had stopped the stab meant for Hisato with their bodies, and now they had the guts to challenge him.

"Do you truly think you can stop me? I will kill all of you!" He howled.

"No Hantai, I refuse to be devoured by the likes of you," Hisato poured his remaining energy into himself and broke the invisible chains that had kept him stationary, "Come on guys let's get rid of this hollow once and for all. Bankai."

"Yes sir!" Kaze and Kyastua said in unison, then they both changed into their Bankai forms. Hisato grabbed Kaze's twin chakrams while Kyastua's shards buzzed around like a swarm of angry hornets.

"What!? You can't use them both at once!" Hantai growled.

"I never said that I couldn't, I chose not to use both at the same time," Hisato smirked.

Hantai's face grew dark with rage, "It wouldn't have mattered if you had ten swords, I will still beat you!" Hantai flew forward and swung at Hisato's midsection. Kyastua blocked the attack with ease while Hisato slashed Hantai with Kaze. Hisato then began a rapid attack on Hantai, alternating between striking with Kaze and striking with Kyastua. Hantai's defense began to fail under this crippling wave of attacks.

"Don't you see Hantai? Regardless of how hard you try you can't defeat me. You lost when I suppressed you that first time," Hisato said.

"No! I won't let you use me anymore! I'm not your toy!" Hantai roared as he tried to take a swing at Hisato. Hisato dodged the attack and delivered a vicious cut to Hantai's legs. Hantai fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

"How... How can you defeat me! I am the strongest of all the Vasto Lorde! I am a god to all Hollow!" Hantai roared to the sky.

"You forgot something," Hisato said, "You're also a part of me and no amount of trying would change that. You lost because I'm dying and so are you. We are one and the same and you will die with me."

"NO! You're lying! I will live on! You will die and I will live on in your place!" Hantai yelled.

"Guys go back to spirit mode," Hisato told Kaze and Kyastua, then he knelt down next to Hantai, "It is ok, you don't have to keep fighting anymore. Give in and we could live on together. No one has to die today."

"NO! I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS! YOU MUST PERISH!" Hantai roared as he tried to lunge at Hisato. Hisato dodged and brought his own sword up into Hantai's chest.

Hisato said, "I'm sorry," As he drew the blade out.

Hantai's eyes grew wide and his body pitched forward, "Impossible," His body hit the ground and disintegrated.

Hisato stood up and looked at the sky, "Let's go fix whatever damage Hantai caused." Hisato closed his eyes and traveled back to his body.

Chapter 19

Hisato regained consciousness in the middle of a slaughter fest. Hantai had managed to single handedly beat half of the captains and severely would the others. So when Hisato regained control he didn't have to worry about being attacked. Hisato cursed under his breath when he examined the situation.

"Dammit Hantai, why do all this? I'm probably in deeper shit now more than ever," Hisato leaned down next to The Captain-Commander, "Are you ok sir?"

"Damn you Captain Oshima, you attack me one minute then pretend to care about me the next."

"That wasn't me sir, my Hollow took over my body, and as much as I want to kill you for what you have done to me, enough blood has been shed already."

Yamamoto struggled to his feet and lifted his zanpakuto, "I'm sorry Hisato but I still have to kill you."

"I offer condolences for my actions and I offer help and you still want to kill me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Your squad stood as mark of respect to our enemy, the Hollows. Our duty as Shinigami stated that we must kill you."

"So instead of telling us to leave and go to Hueco Mundo, or tell your mad scientist to stop testing on Hollows, you decided to just kill us? Where is the justice in that?"

"It's our job Captain Oshima! You were part Hollow so you and your squad had to die. Even if you were in control of yourself for some time, there was still the chance that you would lose control, as you just did! Better to take care of you while you all were just harmless Shinigami rejects."

"That's all you have to say for yourself!? That's not a legitimate answer! Half of my squad was just regular Shinigami who had been tested on by you and your fucking scientists! Why did they have to die!? Why kill innocents!?"

"They were guilty by association."

"I would kill you and all of your Shinigami assholes who live here, but I don't have the time. You might as well just kill me now before my Resurrection times out and I die anyway." It was true; Hisato's time was severely limited. Already his arm was starting to dissolve into spirit particles.

"Hm you're right. I will end you if that's what you wish."

"I don't wish that, but it's going to happen anyway. Just remember this: someday this will come back to bite you in the ass, someday you will rely on a Hollowfied individual to save your worthless life and this horrible place. But because of what you did to my squad, your losses will be worse than what they are now, worse then you could ever imagine! Now kill me and relive me from the pain of looking at your face."

"The words of a dead man mean nothing." With that Yamamoto drove his zanpakuto through Hisato's chest and pierced his heart and spine in one solid movement.

"Finally. Asato, Toki, Rini, Shevi, Shida, Kona, and Jeison, it's time I joined you in the afterlife. I'm sorry it had to come to this, I'm sorry I failed you all." Hisato lowered his head, closed his eyes and dissipated into spirit particles.

Yamamoto didn't know at the time but Hisato's curse would ring true, and it was still some time before Aizen's revolt and Ichigo's arrival in Soul Society.


End file.
